1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training device, and more particularly to a training device for hitting a ball that is able to be at different angles and restore itself, providing the user to practice hitting. The training device is convenient for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 10 to 11A, a conventional training device for hitting a ball comprises a spiral pipe 1 and a base 2. The base 2 has a through hole at a central portion thereof and a stepped trough underneath the through hole. The through hole is adapted for insertion of a positioning sleeve. One end of the positioning sleeve is formed with an engaging edge, and another end of the positioning sleeve is formed with outer threads. The distal end of the spiral pipe 1 is formed with inner threads to engage with the outer threads of the positioning sleeve, such that the spiral pipe 1 is coupled with the positioning sleeve which protrudes from the base 2. The top of the spiral pipe 1 is connected with a socket 11. The socket 11 has a free end to form a recess for holding a hit article. The angle of the spiral pipe 1 with respect to the base 2 is adjustable, so that the hit article A can be at various angles and hit positions. However, the conventional training device is not convenient for assembly and storage. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem. There are some shortcomings existing in the prior art.
1. The angle of the spiral pipe with respect to the base is adjusted for the hit article to be at various angles and hit positions. The spiral pipe has a good fixing effect. However, the spiral pipe has to be adjusted to its original position for continuous hitting when the beginner hits the socket to result in inclination and displacement. This may lower the pleasure in practice.
2. When storing the conventional training device, the spiral pipe and the base have to be separated, and then the spiral pipe is rolled up as shown in FIG. 12. They are large in size. It is not convenient for carrying and storing the conventional training device.